A Dark Gift for a Wilted Rose
by Kiliry
Summary: With her sword, and shield in hand, Cassandra glanced for the last time at her homeland. She will go on a new journey that will entangle her path with Raphael, the Lord of a Dark Gift, which he only shares with his daughter Amy. What lies ahead for Cassandra and her soul? Warning: This fanfic contains lemon or/and smut.
1. Prologue: The Journey Begins

_A Tale of Swords and Souls_

_Warning: This fanfic contains lemon or/and smut. Read on your own risk._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur characters, and I don't receive money for them. I just own my imagination, and my creativity. I hope you enjoy it! If you want to publish my fanfiction in another site, I just ask that you acknowledge me. ^_^_

_Characters:_

_Raphael Sorel, a french nobleman. _

_Cassandra Alexandra, a greek warrior._

_Amy Sorel, an orphaned child._

_Jacqueline, a rose haired maid with a high pitched voice._

_Marienbard, a dark green haired maid that knows about the Soul Calibur history._

_Auguste, a servant who wears a werewolf mask._

_Prologue: The Journey Begins_

_ It was an ordinary day in Greece for the villagers, but not for Cassandra. After the fights for Soul Calibur, her heart ached in pain for the lost of her sister Sophitia. There was no turning back, nowhere to go. _

_ How could she go back? What would she say? She had failed to protect Sophitia's children. Failed to bring back Sophitia, and failed to find Soul Calibur._

_ With her sword, and shield in hand, Cassandra glanced for the last time at her homeland. This time will be different...This time was a journey to find herself...her true purpose in life..._


	2. Chapter 1: Mysterious Encounter

_Chapter 1: Mysterious Encounter_

_The journey was going peacefully until Cassandra entered the dark forest. She had been lost in though while walking, and now she stood in the middle of nowhere. While looking around, a young girl jumped out of the bushes._

_Amy: Who are you? (Draws her blade)_

_Cassandra: It's none of you're business, little girl. (Put's her hand in her hip)_

_Amy: How rude! I'm young enough to beat you. (Twist her blade)_

_Cassandra: A teenager like you shouldn't be wondering around this place. (Point's a finger at her)_

_Amy: An old lady like you shouldn't be here to begin with. (Sticks her tongue out)_

_The young girl twisted her blade, and launch it towards Cassandra. However, she manage to block it with her golden shield. Then the young girl kicked Cassandra's legs making her trip, and fall on her butt. She laughed while the blade came flashing downward. Cassandra manage to block it again while thrusting her sword against the young girl's shoulder. Amy's shout of pain echoed through the dark forest while a french gentleman walked out of the shadows with blood lust eyes. The young girl took Cassandra's sword out of her shoulder, and ran towards him. _

_Raphael: Wretched foul! (Growls)_

_Amy: Papa! (Grab's his hand)_

_Cassandra: So you're the father of this rude teenager. She is quite a troublemaker. (Cleans the dirt of her shoulders)_

_Amy: You stepped into our territory first! (Yell's between tears)_

_Raphael: Silence, Amy! (Shout's in anger)_

_Cassandra: Do I have to fight you again? I'll win this time too._

_Raphael: Dear, you are far from winning. You have hurt my only beloved, and you will pay with blood. Go home, Amy._

_The young girl ran away through a small road while her father draw his sword. Cassandra draw her sword, and golden shield. The french gentleman stared at her shield, and smiled._

_Cassandra: Why the smile?_

_Raphael: You're blood is royalty. That golden shield was given to you by Hephaestus, a Greek god._

_Cassandra: How...did you knew?_

_Raphael: The symbols on you're shield tell the story, dear._

_Cassandra: You can read Greek?_

_Raphael: Yes. Now less talk, and more fight._

_It seemed like they were dancing around the dark forest while their swords clashed together. Raphael skillfully evaded all of her hits while using his rapier to deliver small cuts to her body. Trails of blood formed across her chest, and arms. As a final act, Cassandra moved to the side, and cut his cheek. _

_Anger filled him, so Raphael kicked her against a tree, and she fell to the grass. Raphael's rapier was in front of Cassandra's throat, as she lay in the ground covered in her own blood. _


	3. Chapter 2: Unpleasant Offer

_Notes:_

_1) __Ma mere- my mother_

_2) Femme- woman/wife_

_Chapter 2: Unpleasant Offer_

_ Helpless, Cassandra lay in the ground. Raphael kneel between her body, and looked straight to Cassandra's soul._

_Raphael: My dear, you look stunning covered in blood. (Smirks)_

_Cassandra: (Coughs blood) Just kill me. _

_Raphael: Such beauty, and bravery can't be wasted. I offer you a final chance to stay alive. (Strokes her bloody breast)_

_Cassandra: What? Stop touching me. (Says disgusted)_

_Raphael: You will become my wife. Together we will rule, and we will bring ruin to those who try to deceive us. _

_Cassandra: If I refuse?_

_Raphael: Then I will reunite you with you're beloved sister Sophitia._

_Cassandra: How did you...?_

_Raphael: It's reflected in you're soul as you're deepest sorrow which hunts you everyday. _

_ Between tears Cassandra tried to slap Raphael, but he grabbed her wrist in a flash. A frown formed in his face, and with his other hand he push his rapier to her throat. Pain hit her, and she closed her eyes as darkness took her. _

_ Afterwards, Raphael carried her limp body to his castle. Cassandra's limp body was covered in a white dress while it lay on a bed of black roses. Everyone in the castle stared at the new jewel placed in the middle of the garden. _

_Auguste: She is a very pure jewel._

_Jacqueline: Such a shame that her life ended like this. Nobody will remember her._

_Marienbard: Doesn't she have a family?_

_Auguste: She had once, but she is utterly alone._

_Marienbard: That's sad. Why did the Master killed her?_

_Jacqueline: It is not our business to question our Master's will. Let's continue with our household work._

_Auguste: Yes, let's continue our work._

_ The servants left the garden. However, Amy had heard everything. As she looked at the new jewel tears formed in her eyes. Amy remembered that there was a time where she was also utterly alone. Without hesitation, she ran towards the castle to find her father._

_Amy: Papa! Papa! (Run's through the castle halls)_

_Raphael: (Open's the study room door) Yes, my dear._

_Amy: (Breathes heavily) Papa, I want our new jewel to be ma Mere!_

_Raphael: (Laughs evilly) Amy, stop joking. Papa has work to do._

_Amy: Papa, I'm being honest. Please, let her be ma Mere._

_Raphael: What madness has come upon you?!_

_Amy: None, this is the only thing I ask._

_Raphael: She is worthless to us, Amy. Only in death such beauty is useful._

_Amy: Not if you share you're dark gift with her too._

_Raphael: Amy! How dare you! Leave to you're room, right now!_

_Amy: At least you would have la femme, and I'll have ma mere for eternity._

_ Instantly, Amy ran towards her room while leaving a confused Raphael in the middle of the castle hall. Amy's words "At least you would have la femme, and I'll have ma mere for eternity" kept crossing his thoughts._


End file.
